Untitled As Of Yet – working title ON HOLD
by yumekoSCD
Summary: R season, Usagi Mamoru break up in different way, everyone moves on, CHibiUsa disappear. Now it has been 5 years, Usagi and Mamoru meet again, what will happen? Will they finally get together? What about Crystal Tokyo and their future? ON HOLD
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: (c) Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi and Toei Douga own the Manga and Anime of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I'm simply borrwing the characters for my fanfics...

Story Summary: R season, Usagi Mamoru break up, everyone moves on, CHibi-usa disappear. Now it has been 5 years, Usagi and Mamoru meet again, what will happen? Will they finally get together?? What about Crystal Tokyo and their future?? Read and find out 

Author's Notes: this came to me when I was reading my QDM test book. Don't ask me why or how. I have no idea; I just know it will be one of the best. It is loosely based on one of my fav plot, the infamous R break up.

Pen Name: S.C.Dayton  
E-mail: Sailor Moon, Alternate season R Continue (Comedy/Drama/Romance)

Untitled as of yet – The Break UP (working title)

PROLOGUE

At the Time Gate

"What's going to happen to Crystal Tokyo and the future is they do not get back together?" Sailor Pluto, the guardian of time asked IT. Who is IT? No one seem to know, IT was simply referred as the god of time, who it is, not one knows and no one dares to ask, not even Queen Serenity.

"It would not matter at this point; the future is already changing because of the break up." The voice replied.

"What does that mean? What will happen to Small Lady?"

"She simply would not exist."

"But how can that be? She is the next in line of the moon kingdom; she is the next princess, when Serenity becomes Neo Queen Serenity…" Pluto continue to ask, but was cut off by HIM.

"There won't be s Crystal Tokyo and therefore no Neo Queen Serenity. Time has altered and it can not be put back on its track, what happens now will not be able to be predicted as before. We will have to let it happen on its own. The future as you know it is gone."

"Gone? What will happen to the time stream?" Pluto asked again, trying to find out as much as she can from HIM about time and the future.

"I do not know. Time is unstable, that is all I know. You are now released of your duty at the time gate. You may go live on earth among the others, your service is no long needed…"

"But how can I? I am Sailor Pluto, guardian of time…" Pluto whispered.

"No longer… Be gone." With that said the time gate disappears, as well as Pluto's Garnet Rod. Instantaneously, Pluto, or more precise, Setsuna Meioh was sent to earth. She can feel her powers are gone, with that, she no long know who she is. The only she know is she have to find Usagi and talk to her.

A Week Earlier, Juuuban Park

It had been two weeks since Ail and Ann left Earth. Everything seems to be back to normal.

The sky was clear, with very few clouds. It was sunny, but not too cold, just another nice day of the spring in Tokyo. Everything was peaceful, no aliens trying to take over earth or monsters sucking energy out of people. All and all, it was a nice, peaceful time.

Usagi and Mamoru were out for a walk on a Friday night.

The two walked into Juuban Park, the park where the two usually goes for their dates.

Neither of the two said anything for minutes, simply walking beside each other hold hands. It seems each was have deep thoughts of their down.

"Mamo-chan."

"Usako"

Both called each by their pet name for each other. The two laughed a little.

"Mamo-chan, we should talk… I…" Tsukino Usagi began to say, but Chiba Mamoru took over.

"You want to break up, don't you?" Mamoru asked. The look on Usagi's was simply shockness.

"How did you know…Wait, is that what you were gonna do as well?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru nodded. "Something along that line I suppose… It's not so much a break up I suppose, but more or less time apart and…"

"You feel like we are tied down by what destiny tells us to do, don't you?" Usagi finished of Mamoru's sentence in a question. This time, it was Mamoru who was surprised. How well they know each other, yet so little in many ways.

"You feel the same?" Mamoru asked

"I guess. I feel like we got together because we were told so, simply because we were together in our last time, therefore, it is out destiny to be together this life time as well."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I feel like. Other than the past and been sailor senshie/ tuxedo Kaman, we have no real reason to be together. We don't know anything about each other."

I feel that too. I mean, I know I loved you in another time, but how do I know if I love you now because of the past or maybe I don't love you at all, but simply have a crush on you?"

"So you love me huh?" Mamoru teased Usagi.

"I guess…I don't know… I could be but…see, that's what I mean. I have no idea if I do like you or not. I really don't know anything about you, other than the fact, you like to drink Coffee, like to wear that ugly green jacket and is in College. Which isn't much, consider how long we know each other; both as protector of the earth and knowing each other since the test paper." Usagi said. "And how much do you really know about me?"

"Not much I guess, other than that you eat a lot and sleep a lot and is always late for school." Mmaoru replied back in a teasingly way, "Ah yes, the infamous test paper that you throw at my head." Mamoru teased Usagi again. "But I agree with you, we don't know much about each other, at not enough to be a couple, history regardless. In this life time, we know enough just to be friends."

"Right, so we should be friends and leave the rest until we get to know each other better. If it turn out we don't fit, then perhaps we won't be together, and if we do, then we do. Otherwise, we simply work together to protect this planet and those around us as comrades…"

"And friends." Mamoru added， then preceded to tease Usagi again. "Hey, when did you know hot to use such as big work as comrades."

"Geese, it shows how much you know about me. Oh yeah, I didn't throw the paper at you, I was throwing it away. And to answer your question, in school, duh."

With that said, Uagi began to run away from Mamoru, knowing he would start to chase her around the park as the start of a FRIENDSHIP.

Crystal Tokyo disappeared into thin air, as if it never existed. In place of it could only be described at non-existence, not even air. Along with it the timeline altered in a way no one could expect.

Author's End Note: Until next chapter, please read and review. Arigatou, Onegai.


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: (c) Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi and Toei Douga own the Manga and Anime of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I'm simply borrwing the characters for my fanfics...

Story Summary: R season, Usagi Mamoru break up, everyone moves on, CHibi-usa disappear. Now it has been 5 years, Usagi and Mamoru meet again, what will happen? Will they finally get together?? What about Crystal Tokyo and their future?? Read and find out

CHAPTER ONE

The two decided to go The Crown for an ice cream before Mamoru take Usagi home for the last time as her boyfriend. The two was just about to walk in when they were approached by a fuming woman with long dark green hair, half of which was up in bun.

"You two stop this non sense." She said fumingly to Usagi and Mamoru.

"What are you talking about? We were just going for an ice cream. What did we do to you?" Mamoru asked. He was starting to get a little pissed some woman came up to them and start to yell at them for no reason what so ever. "If you would please excuse us, we would like to go in now."

"No, you may not Chiba Mamoru." The woman replied, still fuming.

"Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?" Mamoru asked, hugging Usagi close to him. He may not be her boyfriend anymore, but he still could protect her as a friend from monsters and psycho ladies with green hair. "Or should I ask what are you?"

"How do you not know me?" the green hair woman asked, start to get pissed off again.

"Why would I?" Mamoru replied; think to him self, what a psycho lady. "I have never met you in my entire life."

"Yes you have Chiba-san, you just don't remember." The woman said. "I'm sorry, I should hae introduced myself formally. My prince and princess, I am Sailor Pluto." now she seem calmer than when she first appeared.

"Pluto? Why are you yelling at us? You should have more respect for us, since we are your highnesses." Mamoru said sternly.

"I would if I weren't so worried about the future." Pluto had a worried look on her face.

"What about the future?" Usagi asked, getting a little concerned about it.

"It ceases to exist as you broke up."

"What?" Usagi and Mamoru screamed and both blushed as they realize what they did.

"How is that possible?" Usagi asked, now more worried as she is partially responsible.

"We need to talk about this more where it's private." Pluto suggested.

Usagi and Mamoru both said at the same time without thinking, "Rei's"

Immediately the three started to walk toward Hikawa Shrine.

Usagi pulled out her communicator and pushed the all call button, all the girls replied right away, "Meeting at Rei's pronto. I will explain more when we get there." With that, Usagi signed off.

Author's End Note: Until next chapter, please read and review. Arigatou, Onegai.


End file.
